Dark Road
by Halkrath
Summary: In an apocalyptic world a cruel ruler craves more than just Power. READ WARNINGS INSIDE! Shockwave/OC
1. Annihilation

**Title**: **Dark Road**

**Author:** Halkrath

**Fandom**: (Pre-) Movieverse

**Characters**: shockwave and some OCs

**Rating**: NC-17

**WARNINGS**: Violence, Gore, M/f, rape

**Summary**: In an apocalyptic world a cruel ruler craves more than just Power.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers or make any money with this story.

But I do own this storyline and the OC's.

**Notes**: The idea with the cables is from Soundwave's tentacles/cables/Tubes (whatever you want to call them) which whose he rapes the poor satellite (RotF) and later threatens Carly (DotM)

Unexpectedly I found a wonderful Beta that helped me big time in completely re-editing this chapter (Lucky me!) Thanks a lot **destinyswindow**, you are me savior.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

**Annihilation**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The once proud skyline of the Cybertronian city was missing most of its high buildings, and those that still stood were on fire and threatening to crumble at any moment. Angry clouds sprouted from the chaos below. Hanging awfully low, they discharged their built up energy in the form of mighty lightning that brought further destruction to the city. The light from the dancing inferno and random explosions tinted the scene in a foreboding imitation of the pits. Even those who knew it well could only guess which city this originally was.

Kalis had fallen…

On the ground Decepticon troops gathered the survivors. Soldiers and civilians alike were herded to the courtyard in front of the smoking ruin of the former energon stocking hall. The survivors huddled together in fear. Any bot that tried to flee was mercilessly shot down by their ruthless guards.

After some time the mob became quiet. One after the other directed their sight to the ruin. Or better, to a figure that stood on it, surrounded by smoke and ashes.

A red orb glowered coldly back at them. The bright color sent trembles down their metallic spines as they instantly recognized who the crouching Bot was.

Shockwave! Megatron's cruelest warrior, in charge of the Decepticons on Cybertron and as such, the unofficial ruler of the planet. That was… That is, as long as Megatron remained missing…

He took his time studying the terrified crowd. Venting deeply, he tried to absorb their united fear as if it was the finest energon. There were all sorts of bots huddled below him, from warriors who tried to stand tall to hatchlings that clung to either their femme or mech creators.

Femmes… There were still some left after Megatron's genocide. His orders remained unchanged even if he was not present: Kill them all! Why Megatron had ordered the femmes extinction no one really knew. What a shame, _femmes were so delightful when handled properly…_

Slowly he straightened to his full, threatening height and, as he did so, everyone went rigid. His orb came to rest on a rather attractive light blue femme. She was small; barely more than a hatchling with big blue optics. She shook with fear and tried to hide behind a taller mech...

Shockwave's hand rose, pointing a long sharp digit at her and making her shrink further behind the mech, who tried to shield her. Everyone moved away from the indicated direction, hoping that the cursed digit wouldn't follow them as they did so. Everyone save her guardian who glared defiantly back at him.

After a tense moment, a vacant space had built around the femme and her protector.

"Bring her to me!" His deep voice rumbled over the place, making the femme whimper. She gripped the back of her guardian and buried her pretty face in his back plates.

Four warriors crossed the crowd that hastily scrambled out of their way. The femme felt the mech tense and she tightened her grip on him. Hidden behind him, he held a long sharp shard at ready to strike.

Without warning one of the closing in Decepticons shot him in the abdomen. There was no way he could have seen the makeshift weapon. The mech never had a chance and went down roaring in pain. The femme still clutching to him reflexively tried to stop his fall and was pulled down with him.

She screamed in shock when she saw his energon gushing from the smoking hole. She held his head in both her hands and screeched incomprehensible words as she hunched over him.

The Decepticons had to wrench her from his side as they held desperately on to each other. She struggled wildly but she was no match for the experienced soldiers. The femme's optics never left the mech's as he crawled after them, leaving a bright blue trail behind him.

Some bystanders moved to help him as the crowd closed the empty space, blocking her view of him. She heard the wounded mech cursing loudly while the others held him back.

As soon as she was out of the crowd Shockwave spoke up again in a voice as dark and cold as the endless space. "Kill the rest."

No sooner had he spoken than all hell broke out. Screams, roars and the sound of firing weapons filled the air. Approximately 500 bots were slaughtered in mere kliks. And then there was only one screaming bot left: the small femme that witnessed the carnage from the side-line.

Shockwave just stood motionless over the chaos. This feeling of power intoxicated every inch of him as his form bathed in the heavy atmosphere.

Here and there a single gun discharged as the Decepticons finished the unlucky sparks that didn't have the luck to go down in the first assault.

Shockwave jumped from his elevated position to land between the lifeless bodies. Inspecting the scene, he walked once around the courtyard.

After having made his examining tour of the place, what seemed like a stroll in a park for Shockwave, he halted in front of the femme now hanging limply in her captors' tight grips. Her screaming had subsided to quiet whimpers some time earlier.

His gaze burned her like cold fire as it wandered over her. The whimpering became stronger the longer he glared at her. He raised a large hand and clasped her head forcing it first back then this side and that. He scrutinized her for some time before suddenly letting go when something beside him caught his attention.

A bot that had been assumed dead had started to move. Obviously disoriented, he held on to the nearest thing to steady himself. Unfortunately for him, it was Shockwave's leg. Without a moment's hesitation the tyrant grabbed the small bot by his offensive arm and jerked him high in the air.

The harsh movement nearly tore the wounded bot's arm off. He made a feeble attempt to struggle but it ended quickly as Shockwave rammed his other hand deep in his chest and tore the spark out.

Throwing away the lifeless shell like scrap, he focused on the Spark casing in his hand. Slowly he closed his hand, crushing the quivering sphere in his talons. A shudder ran down his spine as he felt the life extinguish.

He turned his attention back to the femme. She flinched and frantically tried to wriggle free of her captors' clutch. Pleased by what he saw he took a step closer, invading her space. Desperately attempting to escape his cold stare, she shifted as far behind one of her captors as she could.

Not moving fast enough aside, the guard was sent flying as Shockwave backhanded him hard. The other guard stepped back hastily, holding the trembling femme in front of him.

Shockwave grabbed her by the upper arm, twisting it in a painful angle. The femme gasped with dread as the pain forced her to arch against him. Pleased, he waved the rest of the guards away, his glare never leaving her.

His hand went to her neck to fasten a metallic collar around the delicate structure. As suddenly as he had grabbed her he let her go, resulting in her falling ungracefully to the ground.

In her panic she immediately started to scramble away on all fours. But she didn't get far before she was harshly yanked backwards. Landing on her back at Shockwave's feet she made a new attempt to flee, this time rolling onto her peds and jumping away. Only to be hauled back in mid-air to land in the same place as before. This time she retreated, crawling backwards until the chain attached to her collar stopped her.

Only then did her mind register it. Her hands went to her neck pulling at the tie, and, when that didn't bulge, the chain. But this one was even stronger and the end of it was in Shockwave's firm grip. He observed her with sadistic amusement. She froze in her actions and stared back like a deer in the headlights.

- XXX -

The femme woke groggily from her stasis. Rising from the floor, she got herself to a sitting position, wondering where she was and why her whole body ached like it was run over by a tank; especially her neck. She raised her hand to prod it, finding a tight collar there. The memory suddenly jumped back to her.

_There was an attack on Kalis, although they had surrendered. They were herded to the courtyard where she was separated from the others… And then…_ She hid her face in her hands as she remembered the carnage. _Her brother and creators were there…_ She had spotted their remains as Shockwave had dragged her over the dead bodies of neighbors, friends and strangers.

Struggling, she had been towed across the ground for a while until she transformed and tried to yank the chain from his clutch. But her captor didn't even spare her a look. Too exhausted to fight any longer, she gave up after half a day. Her mind fell into a blissfully oblivious stasis as he towed her away to a sinister future.

And now, here she was. But where was here? Hesitantly she removed her hand from her eyes and looked around. The big room was dim and decorated with Spartan furniture. The grey walls were bare and dull, but what unsettled her most was the large berth beside her. Or better yet, what lay on the berth.

Sprawled on it was a recharging Shockwave, his internal systems humming contently. Although shuttered, the normally ablaze sole optic still seemed to carry a hint of the unsettling gleam that resided there. Having more time now, her mind realized just how big he was in contrast to her small and slender frame.

The next thing she realized was that the chain was gone.

Cautiously she rose and silently backed away from him. She tiptoed backwards until her back was flat against the wall. Her optics never left his still form as she crept along the wall until she was before one of the two doors. Turning she tried to open it but as she expected it was locked. She randomly typed the keys in hope that it would open. But all the door gave was a beep that indicated the code was not valid.

Jumping at the sound she whirled around in near panic but calmed somewhat as Shockwave hadn't even moved a finger. Her spark pulsed furiously in its casing, loading her systems with energy in case she had to act quickly. At the same time her vents picked up a gear as they fought to cool her hyper going systems.

Realizing that the doors were no option she tiptoed to the small window. Climbing on the windowsill she tested the thick bars, while, every now and then, glancing over her shoulder to see if he was still in recharge.

She found one bar was loose. Silently she pushed and pulled until the bar finally loosened enough for her to pull it out.

Again she quickly glanced over her shoulder before trying to squeeze through the gap.

She froze when all she saw was the blazing red of his orb a mere inch from her face. A silent moment passed as she was frozen from the shock. All it took for her processor to kick in again was him starting to slowly raise a hand in her direction.

She screamed in terror. Acting on instinct, she struck at him with the bar she still held. He caught it unfazed, wrenched it from her grip and discarded it. Not waiting for him to act, she turned and started to wriggle through the tight hole.

She managed to squeeze her upper body through it before he grabbed her ankle and pulled hard. All she felt was pain as the world whirled around her.

Her frame dented and partially tore as he pulled her back through the gap and hurled her across the room. She crashed into the wall hard. Her processor was still spinning as she tried to catch up with what just happened.

She didn't have time to ponder as Shockwave followed her with wide strides. Scrambling to her feet she ran to the corner farthest from him and from there to the next as he followed in a self-confident, constant pace.

Fleeing to the door, she frantically hit the keys but the mischievous beep only seemed to laugh at her repeatedly. She hammered against the door with her fists as she desperately called and begged for someone to help her. But no one came...

As Shockwave closed in on her, she ran around him and darted for the window once more. This time she barely reached it before he got a hold on her arm. Roughly spinning her around, he made her face him. Out of options, she struck at him repeatedly. But her small fists didn't even make a scratch on his chest armor and so she went for that cruel orb. Evading her fist, he backhanded her across the face making her world spin once more. She would have crumbled if it weren't for his tight grip that held her upright.

Energon started to trace blue lines on half of her face as it followed gravity's call. Indifferent to it, he slammed her against the wall with one hand spread across her upper body. Gripping the rim of her thin chest plating, he pulled hard. The plate came completely off and clattered loudly to the ground.

The excruciating pain woke her foggy mind quickly and she screamed loud and long.

Dizzy and weakened by pain she feebly tried to stop his hands as they tore open her now exposed Spark-Chamber. He ignored her weak grip completely as he worked on her chest. Energon leaking from various places all over her body started to tint her bright blue.

She would have collapsed already if he hadn't held her upright against the wall. Her traumatized systems were starting to pull her into the comforting darkness of stasis.

Her optics, which were about to shutter, suddenly went wide awake again when his chest armor split vertically and various plating moved aside. A dozen of pointed, oily tentacles in different sizes started to sneak out of his opening spark chamber.

She started struggling again with renewed fervor as he altered her position. He seized her wrists and held them behind her in one hand while the other wrapped around her neck and part of the head. Hanging exposed in his iron grip, she pushed against him with her legs as he pulled her closer. He shook her shortly but harshly, tightening his grip on her until she stopped the futile attempts to keep him away.

He wouldn't be denied.

Like blind snakes, the cables prodded around, straddling Shockwave's own chest plating before some started to wind their way through the air. The femme, unable to turn away, simply shuttered her eyes, trying to will herself away.

One of the slippery cables skimmed her cheek, making her shudder. The moment it made contact, all the other cables turned abruptly in her direction. She yelped as they found her sore chest and painfully started to squeeze in between her innards.

Shockwave shuddered and released a pleased purr as his sensitive cables pushed their way into her small frame. Assuming a firmer stance, he released her neck. The hand went to her back to crush her harder against him. His vents picked up their pace as his temperature continually rose.

She started to screech as the too large cables wound their way across her upper body. The slippery mix of oil and energon eased their way somewhat. Still energon conduits and cables tore when some of her inner mechanisms were roughly displaced by the unforgiving invasion.

Her screams soon died out as her voice box broke from the constant strain. Distorted whimpers, more of a metallic rattling, were all she could utter as she was slowly torn apart from the inside out. Her eyes started to become dull as her energy level became critical.

The greedy cables finally reached for her spark. Their tips split to reveal sharp little barbs that viciously latched onto her spark casing.

Indifferent to the low energy level, her body stiffened. Her optics went wide again as her mouth opened to release a silent, slanted scream. A new level of pain washed through her as her very spark felt like it was being ripped to shreds.

Groaning, Shockwave's frame bent with pleasure. He released his grip on her to use both hands to hold on the wall, leaving her to hang on his tentacles alone. The buzzing of his vents filled the air as his systems fought against the imminent overheating.

The small femme's vents on the other hand rattled sickly as she simply didn't have enough energy left to run all vital systems and the cables on her spark were draining her of what little she had left.

Shockwave felt the sweet overload that was building in him. His claws dug into the wall as his whole body tensed to the point of shaking. A bright blue light glistened from his Spark casing. Then, just when he felt like his spark was going to explode, it released the overcharge.

A mighty roar shook the whole building as every sensor in him tingled with delight. Dazzling energy zigzagged along his whole frame and arced like miniature lightning bolts from him.

The sweet sensation lasted for a short time. The tentacles insatiably drew on her spark for more energy as they strived to prolong the delightful sensation.

Her body trembled fiercely but not because of a pending overload. Her drained spark started to fluctuate and the wavering energy caused her systems to finally falter. The last thing she heard was Shockwaves roar in her audio receptor and then, at last, blissful darkness embraced her.

- XXX -

His whole body still tingled from the overload as his tentacles withdrew letting her body slump limply to the ground. Venting heavily, his chest armor closed after the last cable had retracted.

His body still heaved as he released his dead grip on the wall and looked down at the torn femme. She lay in a puddle of her own energon mixed with oil. The same mix covered nearly her whole frame, especially her chest.

He nudged her impassively with his foot but got no reaction. Her optics were dark. There was no sign that a spark still resided in the casing that had been torn open by his tentacles. Tilting his head, he ran a scan on her and came to the realization that she was irrevocably offline.

He snarled, disappointed. She had been a fine example of her gender. He had hoped she would last a bit longer. Kicking the shell hard, it flew across the room to crash in the wall beside the door where it rested in an awkward position.

He should have kept some more femmes.

What a shame that Megatron had nearly destroyed them all. _Femmes were so delightful when handled properly._

ooooo XXXXXXXXXX ooooo

So that's it! My first fanfic. I really want to know what you people think, so please review.


	2. Hunter and Prey

**Title**: **Dark Road**

**Author:** Halkrath

**Fandom**: (Pre-) Movieverse

**Characters**: shockwave and some OCs

**Rating**: NC-17

**WARNINGS**: Violence, Gore, M/f, rape

**Summary**: In an apocalyptic world a cruel ruler craves more than just Power.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers or make any money with this story.

But I do own this storyline and the OC's.

**Notes**: The idea with the cables is from Soundwave's tentacles/cables/Tubes (whatever you want to call them) which whose he rapes the poor satellite (RotF) and later threatens Carly (DotM)

My thanks go to my wonderful Beta **destinyswindow** who did a great job editing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

**Predator and Prey**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shockwave paced his quarters, irritated to the point of going and extinguishing the first unfortunate Spark that crossed his path. A low dangerous growl resonated from the depths of his voice-box. The light blue femme was too young to recover from such a rough mating. Had he paid a little more attention he could have enjoyed her for several lunar cycles.

His pacing was interrupted by an incoming message.

Commander Shockwave

Identification: Drone 34858434587110

Subject: Battle in sector 10 of Kalis

Target: 8 Cybertronian

Presumption: 3 Autobots, 5 civilians

Our Status: 5 drones and the captain destroyed, 1 damaged

Target status: 2 casualties, 1 Damaged, 5 under arrest

Awaiting your orders…

By the time the monotonous message ended Shockwave had already transformed and was rolling noisily down the corridors. His orders were as short as his temper.

Send coordinates.

Retain targets until I arrive!

-xXx-

The remains of the city still smoked but most of the fires had ceased. Without the artificial lights of the city or the flaring of the flames the place was engulfed in twilight.

In front of a ruin, kneeled five shabby mechs with their hands on their lowered heads. They were dirty and rundown from hard labor. Three were obviously miners with a sturdy build, their heavy plates dented and scratched. The other two were of the same height as the miners but much leaner in build.

Not affording a protective paint against further corrosion, their rusty selves all wore ragged hoods, which protected the sensors on the head and barely all the vital workings of their upper body against the acidic rain of Cybertron. The thin cover hardly reached the midsection of the bigger mechs and rustled a little with each move. Originally those hoods were transparent so as not to restrict their optical sensors range, but now the plastic-like material had become dull and dirty and only added further to their shabby appearance.

The broken shells of two other mechs lay near them and a last one was writhing in pain on the ground with a big hole in his upper chassis. A simple grey protecting paint covered their frame and the red sign of the Autobots decorated either their chest or shoulder, clearly showing which faction they belonged to.

The cluster of Cybertronians was surrounded by nine drones, who had trained their guns on the captives.

- xXx -

By the time Shockwave arrived the third Autobot had ceased to function.

Transforming to his bipedal form, he first took a look at the Autobots. Clearly displeased that they had denied him a fight by dying before he got his hands on them, he stalked up to the workers and eyed them for a moment.

"Vermin," he hissed, spewing hot drips of oil. The workers remained silent with bowed heads. They knew better than to anger the tyrant. Although ruthless and unforgiving, the Decepticons spared their workers… Most of the time…

Even when Shockwave spat at one of them, the one flinched but made no attempt to back away or affront him. The group's submissive behavior seemed to save them once more, as Shockwave's attention turned to the dead Autobots again.

He searched them thoroughly. Gathering their weapons, he turned and dropped them in front of the now anxious workers.

He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, " These are the rules: If you kill or escape me, you live another cycle to serve the Decepticons. You can all come at me at once if you wish to. Take whatever and as many weapons as you want. I will be fair and only use my blade. Further, I will give you a head start of 10 kliks before I come after you. It doesn't matter if you hide, fight or just continue to sit here, but I would greatly appreciate it if you at least try to be somewhat of a challenge. Any questions?"

Shockwave waited a moment in which the workers exchanged unsure glances. "Drones stand down! You are not to interfere no matter what happens! Now leave!" At his words the drones lowered their weapons and took a step back before they turned and left.

"Your time starts NOW!" stressing the last word, Shockwave went into a low predatory crouch, his glowing optical receptor fixed on the petrified workers.

"Time runs," he reminded them. As motivation, his long curved blade extended from his right arm. The sight of the wicked edge finally convinced the civilians that they had no other choice.

The biggest of the workers moved first to take a large caliber weapon from the heap as well as a retractable sword that he strapped to his forearm. His actions were mimicked by the others and the heap of weapons quickly disappeared.

While the biggest worker went alone, the rest fled together. They tried to come up with some kind of plan while they ran across the rubble of the destroyed city. Their optics, which were accustomed to working in the dim mines, allowed them to see even in the near darkness, giving them an additional advantage.

- xXx -

Agreeing that even together they didn't stand a chance to win against the tyrant in an open fight, the workers decided to ambush him should he find them.

After running for nearly 10 kliks, they positioned themselves in a half destroyed house. There was only one way to reach them and that was through a single door. Each of the workers stood in another corner of the burnt out room as they did their best to stay calm with their shaking weapons pointed at the entrance.

The passing time grated on their circuits as they waited, and waited, and waited... Several breems had passed without even a cyber rat crossing the door.

They had almost let themselves relax when the tense silence was broken. At first unrecognizable, the sound could soon be clearly classified as heavy footfalls. Their grip on their weapons tightened. A shadow passed the door. Then the footfalls quieted and finally disappeared into the darkness.

They all vented in union as the tension partially left them. Quickly sharing a hopeful look, they waited a moment longer before one of the leaner workers spoke up.

"Perha-" he couldn't even finish the word as the ceiling came down on him.

The following events happened in less than two nano-kliks.

Shockwave's silhouette could be discerned among the debris and smoke, standing atop the worker he had landed on and crushing him into the floor. Shockwave struck with the blade, piercing his spark before stepping off his prey and sending it flying with a mere flick of his wrist, like it weighted nothing.

The carcass hit the slenderer worker so hard that it sent him to the ground.

Leaping, Shockwave tackled the next worker with such force that they crashed through the wall. The last mine worker peered out of the hole with his wildly shaking gun at the ready to see what had happened. The tackled worker's body could be seen through the gap. A clean cut had sliced him vertically in two halves, exposing his innards in a grim display. Energon splashes were scattered all around him. Some digits were still twitching, having not registered that their owner was already offline.

Losing his nerve the remaining mineworker fled, passing the leaner worker that was coming to and climbing unsteadily to his peds.

The dying scream of the one who had just left spurred the last survivor into action. Stumbling at first, he soon ran in the opposite direction, discarding the heavy weapon that slowed him down. Running in panic for his life, the lean worker picked up quite some speed.

Jumping over debris and ducking through half destroyed buildings, he ran until his frame couldn't take it anymore and he tumbled to the ground. Overheated and exhausted, his foggy mind decided that this place was as good as any other to wait for death to claim him.

- xXx -

Big, acidic droplets fell at first, scattered here and there, before heavy rainfall started to pour from the sky.

The sting of the acidic fluid on the mech's uncovered lower half woke him from his short, restless recharge. He didn't know if he had laid there for a klik or a cycle. Slowly he rose on all fours. Looking around he spotted a small, shielded corner under the debris.

Squeezing into the tight place, he slung his arms around his midsection and rested his forehead on his knees. Waiting for the rain to pass while his energon levels regenerated, he let the past cycle cross his processor again.

How much time had passed while he was out? Perhaps he had escaped his pursuer.

After the rain subsided, he carefully crept out of his hiding spot wary of any movement. Cautiously, he moved in the cover of the debris. In the distance he saw the remains of the mining tower. The Decepticons had ordered the workers to rebuild the destroyed facility. With some luck he could hide in the vast mines that spread deep and wide.

The problem was that to reach it he had to cross an open area with little cover. On the other hand he could advance in vehicle mode in the even area. He transformed in a four wheeled, lean, rusty vehicle. He once was a fine piece of machinery but now he was barely more than scrap. Tools to analyze the ground and find promising future mining areas were attached to his dented form, revealing what his function was before he became prey.

The clatter of his engine matched his shabby appearance as his wheels turned ninety degrees to a horizontal position and transformed into turbines. Hovering several inches above the ground, he gathered all his courage before accelerating.

He gunned his engine to maximum output and the unpleasant racket of the engine subsided the faster he went. For a piece of scrap he was surprisingly fast.

Winding his way around bigger fragments, he slipped between some smaller buildings as a big tank rolled in his way. Trying to brake, he lost control and whirled towards the dead end. Transforming in the last moment, he kicked off the ground and jumped in a wide arc over the object. His movement could have been described as elegant if there hadn't been the bad landing. Hitting the ground at high velocity, he rolled and skidded a good distance before coming to a stop in a smoking heap. Dizzy, he pushed himself in a kneeling position.

Holding his still spinning head in his servos, he looked up at the dark figure that approached him. It took a bit longer than usual for his optics to focus. But as they did all hope left him.

Glaring down at him was Shockwave. Before he could react, a large, clawed ped slammed down on his chest and pinned him to the ground. The worker yelped in pain as his hands pushed unsuccessfully at the foot that was slowly crushing him.

He cried out in agony and fear, "NO! PLEASE! NO!" He repeated the mantra for some kliks before he realized that some of the weight had lifted off him. The ped still held him firmly in place but it wasn't crushing him anymore. Looking up, he saw Shockwave glowering down at him. A hint of surprise flashed in his only red optic.

With the tip of his blade, he skillfully sliced the front of the hood in two revealing the mech's upper body and face.

Two green optics stared fearful back at him from a rather delicate face. Shockwave tilted is head slightly before speaking with a touch of bewilderment.

"You're a **femme**…"

ooooo XXXXXXXXXX ooooo

So that's chapter 2. I hope you peoples are not disappointed that this fanfic actually does have a storyline ;p


End file.
